dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 732 |Date of death=Age 762 (Revived) May 10th, Age 767 |Height=5'3" |Weight=123 lbs. |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - Age 737) (Soldier directly under Frieza, Age 737 - Age 762) Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect = Vegeta (Alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (Father) Tarble (Brother) Future Bulma (Wife) Gure (Sister-in-law) Future Trunks (Son) Nappa (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Vegeta (未来のベジータ, Mirai no Bejīta; lit. "Vegeta of the Future") is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. This Vegeta appears in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Biography Future Vegeta's life was the exact same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764 when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Frieza and King Cold. Sometime afterward, Vegeta trained and became a Super Saiyan. In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Vegeta shocked about Future Goku's death and finds himself very upset due to the fact that he will never get his chance to defeat his rival in battle. Six months later on May 10th, Age 767, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is the second Z Fighter to be killed by them. In the TV special, Vegeta is shown receiving a hard kick to the stomach by Future Android 17, and in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by 17's Photon Flash while stuck in the ground after a receiving the brutal attack. In both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he died. Trivia *In hindsight, Future Vegeta's death at the hands of the Androids even as a Super Saiyan could be interpreted as a very strong foreshadowing of an important plot developments: that Future Gohan and Future Trunks (both who only attained the first Super Saiyan transformation) would fail miserably in their respective fights against the Future Androids. *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However in The History of Trunks, it was said Future Piccolo was the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. Gallery VegetaFutureVsFutureAndroid17GhostsFromTomorrow.png|Future Vegeta battles #17, only to face a miserable defeat and death (anime flashback) Vegeta dies.jpg|Future Vegeta receives a hard knee to gut delivered by Future Android 17 (TV special prologue) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Dragon Ball Z